


Marriage is a Two Man Con

by sterek_bitch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - White Collar Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Asshole Matt Daehler, Criminal Derek Hale, Criminal Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Someone almost dies, White Collar Crime, criminal isaac lahey, criminal scott mccall, criminal vernon boyd, sterek, very minor scisaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sterek_bitch
Summary: Derek Hale is a prominent con artist. Stiles and Scott join his crew even though both their fathers work in law enforcement. When someone tips off the FBI that they are pulling a heist Derek blames Stiles. Stiles now must work to prove Derek wrong, find the real snitch, recover the stolen artifact, and avoid the police and FBI. This is loosely based on an episode of White Collar, Stealing Home.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles opened the door of his apartment to find his best friend, Scott, sitting at his table and drinking his best wine.

“If you’re going to tap into my collection at least save some for me.” He said as he poured himself what was left of the fine wine.

“Forget wine, I have something better to offer.” Scott replied with a sly grin.

“And what might that be?” Stiles asked curiously, taking a seat next to Scott and sipping his wine.

“Derek Hale’s in town.” Scott set his glass down and looked at Stiles, waiting for his reaction.

“ _The_ Derek Hale?” Stiles asked incredulously, setting his own glass down in shock. Scott nodded, satisfied with Stiles’ reaction.

“And guess who’s on his team, per request?” Scott continued, Stiles’ mouth dropped before turning into a grin.

“Derek Hale asked you to be on his team?” Stiles was having trouble processing it.

“He asked about you too, you know.”

“He did?” Stiles stared at him in shock.

“Yes, he did.” Scott said impatiently.

“Now, I know that the greatest con artist of all time has asked us to be on his personal team, to help him pull a heist but you really need to wipe that look off your face, you look like a 12 year old boy who just discovered porn.”

“Right, sorry, Scotty.” Stiles snapped his mouth shut and took a sip of wine to calm his nerves. “So now what?”

“Well, I’m already on the team. You still need to audition, you’re going to meet him tomorrow at 7 o’clock at the Drakemore Hotel.”

“But Scotty, the FBI has a target on my back. One wrong move and I end up back in prison for five years.”

“You know Hale’s saying,” Scott started.

“Nobody gets caught and everybody gets payed.” Stiles finished. “Yeah, I know.”

“And no one has ever been caught, including Hale. He’s one of the most beloved cons in the world and with no record. Are you really going to let a few feds stop you from participating in the con of a lifetime?” Scott challenged. Stiles thought it over and grinned, Scott nodded his approval. “I thought not.”

* * *

 

The day of Stiles’ meeting with Hale, Scott gave him some pointers on how to get on his team.

“I’m going to play pool with him?” Stiles asked, holding up the little 8 ball Scott had tossed him. “Couldn’t be better.”

“Don’t get cocky, the man is unparalleled.” Scott warned, Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Are you jealous?” He inquired with a smirk.

“I’m ecstatic!” Scott corrected. “It gives me hope knowing Hale and his villa on the French Riviera even exist. Of course, I want to be him.” He added as an afterthought.

“Okay, so I’m going to play pool with him?” Stiles said, grinning.

“Yes, now, winning is important but it’s said that he can learn everything he needs to know about you by how you play pool.” Stiles nodded in understanding. “How competitive you are, what risks you take, your level of confidence…”

“Alright, alright.” Stiles said. “Did you get any more info on what he’s after?”

“Hale is true to his rep, he promises no details until the game is go.” Scott explained.

“It’s a good way to keep a crew honest.” Said Stiles thoughtfully, Scott nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we could learn a lot from him… Oh, and when you meet him, he’s going to give you a big bear hug. It seems like he’s being effusive, because he is. But what he’s really doing is-”

“Giving me the pat-down.” Stiles finished, figuring it out.

“Exactly.” Scott said with a smile.

“Got it.” Stiles replied, confident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet for his audition and team meeting.

Stiles arrived in his best suit at the Drakemore Hotel at 7 and was directed to the bar and pool tables. There was a crowd of of classily dressed people sipping martinis and socializing. Through the crowd, Stiles spotted Hale. He made his way over to him.

Hale had already seen him and was watching him over his shoulder with a smirk. It took Stiles a minute to catch his breath because the beauty of the guy had knocked it out of him. Sure, he’d seen pictures of Hale but in real life the guy looked like a Greek god.

He got closer and composed himself, reaching out his hand to shake Hale’s.

“Hi. Stiles Stilinski.” He said, with his classic con smile.

“Welcome.” Said Hale, with a smile to best Stiles’. True to Scott’s word, he pulled Stiles into a hug that seemed a little too close and too tight for a discreet pat down. Stiles didn’t mind, though, he could practically feel Hale’s muscles strain under his suit.

“So, uh, you’re a pool player?” Hale asked, nodding at the case that contained Stiles’ cue.

“Yeah, I like to play.” Stiles said casually. He put on another smile. “Of course, I don’t know if I’m in your league.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Hale replied, with a glint in his eyes. “Let me just finish up this game.” He said, turning back the table. Stiles nodded and stood back to watch.

Hale walked around to the other side of the table and brought his cue to the white ball. Striking it, it sent four others shooting in different directions. All of them landed in pockets. Stiles’ admired his light stubble and green eyes as he concentrated and when Hale straightened up he looked directly at Stiles.

“You’re up.” He said, giving Stiles a wink. A new game was set up and Stiles took a deep breath he had to keep the blushing and pining to a minimum if he was going to win this game. He took off his jacket, prepared his cue, and rolled up his sleeves. He was a con man, he told himself, it was his job to stay calm, collected, and cool.

He had first shot and managed to get a striped into the corner pocket. With a smile, he kept his eyes locked on Hale’s, who was watching him intensely, as he polished the tip of his cue. He continued to make successful shots as Hale watched him with a little smirk and sipped his drink.

“So, Stiles, tell me about yourself.” He said, setting down his glass and shooting Stiles a playfully competitive look. “When did you get out?”

Stiles knew Hale would ask questions about his prison time but it still worried him, wondering what would happen if the FBI caught him on a heist with Hale.

“18 months and 17 days ago.” He replied with a smirk. “Not that I’ve been counting.” He sent Hale a wink before focusing back on his shot.

“Never been to the big house, myself.” Hale said picking his drink back up. “It doesn’t look like fun.”

“It certainly forced me to be more cautious.” Stiles admitted, he made the shot and missed.

“I can tell.” Hale said with a smile as he prepared to make his shot. Stiles glanced at him, hoping this didn’t mean he was off the team. Against all his will, he got caught up watching Hale concentrate on the ball. The shadows pronounced his high cheekbones more than they already were and when he bent down the muscles in his shoulders rippled under his jacket and his pants tightened.

Stiles’ attention was forced back to the game when Hale made a small, light shot. The white ball moved barely two inches but it made it nearly impossible for Stiles to get any striped balls into the pockets.

“You haven’t given me very many choice.” Stiles said, giving Hale a sideways glance as he made his way around the table.

“C’est la vie.” Hale replied with his signature smirk as he settled into his chair. Stiles shot him a smirk of his own as he prepared to take the shot. Right before he hit the ball he glanced up at Hale through his eyelashes. Hale was still smirking and watching him intently. Perhaps he was focused on the game but there was something in his eyes and the way he watched Stiles that told Stiles otherwise.

He carefully made the shot, the white ball hitting the walls of the table and bouncing back to hit a striped ball into the pocket. He stood up, proud of the shot and looked over at Hale who looked equally impressed but masked it with a challenging grin.

“So, what do you think, Stiles?” He asked, fixing his eyes on Stiles. “Let the boss win so you can get the job?” His playful smirk had returned and Stiles’ was sure, or at least he hoped, that the glint in Hale’s eyes wasn’t just from excitement for the game.

“Absolutely not.” Stiles replied with his own grin. Hale actually gave a huff of laughter before settling back on his signature smirk. That smirk was going to drive Stiles crazy.

Smiling to hide his want, Stiles put his focus back on the table. His neck grew red as he aimed his cue, he could feel Hale’s eyes on him. He shot and got another striped ball into a pocket.

“Correct.” Hale declared. “I prefer honesty over ass kissing.”

“Thought you might appreciate the challenge.” And it was Stiles’ turn to send Hale his best I-think-you’re-hot-and-I-want-to-kiss-you-senseless smirk. Instead of blushing, Hale smirked as well and Stiles’ knees almost gave out. He just had to hold out for this game. Hale’s eyes followed him as he made his way around the table to take his next shot. He knew that the way he was leaning over the table gave Hale full view of his ass, which was packed into tight slacks. He made the shot and it was successful. He heard Hale speak from behind him.

“Of course, I don’t mind the occasional puckering up.” The joke made Stiles smile and he noticed that his smile made Hale smile. It was the first time Hale had actually smiled and not just thrown a suggestive smirk around.

Stiles made another shot and, though it was successful, left him no way to get the 8 ball into a pocket.

“Excellent effort but you've left yourself with no shot.” Hale said matter-of-factly. Stiles really couldn’t afford to lose this game.

“Eight ball, corner pocket. What if I can make that shot?” He asked with a grin.

“I don’t think you can.” Said Hale, his smirk slipping.

“If I make this shot right now, will you hire me on the spot?” Stiles challenged, taking the risk.

“Listen, Stiles, you play aggressively but with grace. You think ahead, and if half of what I’ve heard about the heist you pulled in Barcelona is true, then I definitely want you on my team.” Hale was looking at him unblinking and without a smirk as he spoke. Stiles looked down with a small smile. Hale continued. “But you’re overreaching, and that is a very bad sign.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows and shrugged with a small grin as Hale watched him sternly. “I can make the shot.” He insisted.

“You make it, you’re in. You miss, you walk out the door.” Hale challenged, never breaking eye contact.

“Alright.” Stiles agreed, letting out a deep breath as Hale watched him closely.

He stared intently at the white ball and 8 ball before lifting his leg to rest his knee on the edge of the table. It was the wrong day to wear tight slacks and Hale’s eyes never left his face except once to glance down at Stiles’ crotch which was straining against the pants. Stiles shook the thoughts of Hale wanting him back out of his head and refocused on the game. With a calculated and hard jab at the white ball with his cue he sent it curving around the balls that were in its way to hit the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

He was shaken out of his focus by light applause from around the bar. He had been so caught up with Hale he hadn’t realized that a small crowd had gathered to watch their game. When he looked up at Hale he was smiling and chuckling slightly. The action seemed to light up his entire face and made Stiles feel a strange floating sensation in his chest.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he stepped away from the table. Hale got up and held out his hand which Stiles shook vigorously. “Welcome aboard.” Hale said with a grin. “Same place tomorrow morning, we’ll go over the plan.” He held onto Stiles’ hand for longer than necessary and maintained eye contact for longer than necessary but Stiles didn’t mind.

“I’ll be there.” He replied.

* * *

 

The next day Stiles and Scott arrived at the hotel bar in the morning to find it completely empty except for a group of men. Hale wasn’t there Stiles noticed disappointedly, but another man approached them. He was lanky, with curly brown hair and was wearing a scarf loosely around his neck. Stiles noticed Scott’s eyes light up at the sight of the man.

“His name is Isaac, by the way.” Stiles whispered before the man got to them. “I remember him from a con I ran before I met you.”

Isaac nodded his greeting before he began to speak.

“That thing in Venice a few months back. Was that just Stiles or was it the both of you?” He asked with narrowed eyes, clearly impressed. Scott seemed lost for words and just stared at Isaac so Stiles covered for him.

“He’s not one to brag.” He explained with a quick nod towards Scott.

“Oh.” Isaac said with a little flip of his hand. “I respect that.”

With a new burst of confidence, Scott leaned in to whisper to Isaac. “It was me, not him.” He said with a small smirk. Before Isaac could respond, Hale walked out with a commanding air of confidence and Stiles’ attention was torn away from the conversation.

“Scott.” Hale said. “They were out of the Gosset Brut so I had them open a Grand Cuvee ‘96.”

“Oh.” Despite his gushing about Hale’s knowledge on everything, Scott looked surprised. “A ‘96 Grand Cuvee. My usual.” Stiles watched Scott take the glass and tried to hide his jealousy that Hale had brought him a drink. Said jealousy was swept away when Hale addressed him.

“Stiles, I know how much you love the Caspian Osetra Caviar so they’re bringing up an ounce.” He sat down in the chair across from Stiles and watched as Stiles’ smile grew.

“Much appreciated.” He replied gratefully and Hale smiled before dragging his eyes off him. The conversation flowed easily after that, though Stiles mostly paid attention to Hale. It was cut short, however, when a older man in a tailored suit walked through the door followed by a guy about Stiles’ age dressed in leather and completely stoic. Hale noticed them first.

“Gerard.” He said, without a smile. “Let’s talk outside.” He got up from his chair.

“No, that’s nonsense.” Said the man called Gerard with a smile. “I wanted to see what my money’s bought me. Gentlemen.” He smiled over the group.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked Hale, ignoring Gerard.

“This is a friend of mine.” Said Hale quickly, gesturing at Gerard.

“I’m your boss, Gerard Argent, Argent Security.” Gerard corrected in an arrogant manner. “Who are you?” He asked Stiles condescendingly. Stiles saw Hale glower out of the corner of his eye but Hale gave him a signal that it was alright before walking over to a keypad installed in the wall and typing in a code.

“What’s going on over there?” Gerard asked, refocusing his attention.

“This is a jammer.” Hale said. “Without it we only talk about the weather.” Gerard gave an approving nod.

“Okay, here’s the deal.” Gerard addressed the group with the same cocky attitude that made Stiles unnerved. “The only thing I know about you guys is that you’re a bunch of professional thieves, so I’m sure you won’t take it personally when I say that I don’t trust any one of you.” He gestured at them all with a little grin. Hale was leaning against the wall and even without trying looked good.

“But you hired me.” He pointed out gruffly. “It’s my job to deliver on our agreement.”

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed. “and I know that you will, because Matt here is going to make sure by going with you.” He gestured towards the man behind him, who shifted his hand slightly to put it in his pocket, revealing the gun tucked into his waistband. Some of the team stood up, apprehending, Stiles shifted nervously and glanced at Hale, who ignored the crew and fixed a icy stare on Gerard.

“This isn’t working for me.” He said coldly. “Guns get you caught, hurt, ten to life. No guns. No outsiders.” He moved away from the wall and crossed his arms defiantly.

“It’s non-negotiable.” Gerard shrugged simply, as though his way was the only way. Hale nodded and pursed his lips.

“Then this is where we part company. No hard feelings.” Gerard’s composure gave way to a small look of shock which Hale ignored in favour of addressing the group. “Gentlemen, thank you very much indeed. I’ll be in touch shortly to pay you for your time. I hope we can work together again soon.” He gave a grateful nod to the team, all of whom were disappointed at a lost chance to work with Derek Hale especially Stiles. As he walked to the exit he was stopped by Gerard, who had an irritated smirk on his face.

“Hold on. Hold on. You can’t just walk out of here. They know who I am.” He nodded at the crew.

“That’s because _you_ waltzed in here and introduced yourself to everybody.” Hale turned around sharply and spoke to Gerard curtly, obviously losing her patience with the old man.

“Nobody’s leaving.” Gerard insisted, shaking his head. Behind him Matt cocked his gun. Hale glanced at it before gesturing to a more secluded corner of the bar.

“Gerard, please.” Gerard followed Hale to talk privately. Stiles and Scott joined the rest of most of the crew standing and ready for a fight.

“Stiles.” Scott whispered, a hint of nervousness in his voice. “This may turn into the last ten minutes of a Tarantino film. We could die in a slow motion hail of bullets while Nancy Sinatra plays ironically in the background.” His voice was definitely becoming more urgent with nervousness.

“Alright, Scotty, calm down.” Stiles tried to sound reassuring as he walked away from Scott and passed Matt to Gerard and Hale who were still talking under their breaths.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” He said when he approached, interrupting the conversation that had both of them looking tense and irritated with one another. Hale turned to him and gave him a terse, half smile.

“It’s alright, Stiles.” He reassured, giving Stiles a firm pat on the shoulder and letting her hand linger. “I’ve got it under control.”

“Understood.” Stiles nodded before leaning in to confide with Hale. “But I just had a thought.” They both turned to listen to him, Gerard haughtily and Hale with a warning in his eyes, as if he was worried for Stiles. “It seems to me if Mr. Argent trusts Matt, then we should trust him too. Use him as our breaker, so long as he doesn’t change the plan. And Hale has good reason for the no guns rule. Museum security does not mess around. We’d need additional weeks of preparation, and even then it’s not worth the risk. Matt joins us, but we leave the weapons here. That’s just my two cents.” Stiles took a step back, Hale gave him an approving nod, and Argent turned back to Hale.

“Are you willing to put Matt on your crew?” He asked Hale, who puffed out his chest before giving a terse nod and leaving the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol chapter 2 I'm so nervous i hope this is good


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes over the plan before the heist. Stiles and Derek stay behind afterwards.

“National Historical French Museum. The jewel collection.” Hale explained, bringing up a picture of the collection.

“What’s our target?” Stiles asked. Argent answered before Hale could.

“The blue diamond set in a silver necklace that has the Argent family crest on it.” He said.

“It’s priceless, not for sale.” Hale explained. “Argent believes it belongs to him.”

“It does belong to me.” Argent cut in once more, Hale ignored him.

“Scott, you’re first up. How’d the hunt go?” Hale asked.

“Oh, good.” Scott said with a self satisfactory smile. “I found all the proper chemical materials needed to create a replica diamond that looks like it's from the early 1700s.”

“Excellent.” Hale said with a small smile. “Your job will be to detail it to perfection. You’ll work with Isaac, here.” Scott nodded and shot Isaac a soft smile.

“Stiles,” Hale turned his attention to Stiles with that familiar glint in his eyes. “How’s the family crest?”

“He couldn’t tell us apart.” Stiles gestured at Argent with a smile.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Hale said with a grin. “When Scott and Isaac finish the gem and silver frame, you perfect the crest. Then at the museum, you make the switch.”

“They’re going to catch on it’s a forgery.” Stiles pointed out, maintaining eye contact with Hale.

“Yeah, Stiles is right.” Scott cut in. “We can make this passable, but an expert will nix this under closer examination.”

“Exactly.” Hale said. “We want them to know that it’s stolen, just after we’re gone.” Stiles nodded in admiration, Hale had everything covered.

“Boyd, you’re going to set up the video feed throughout the halls of the museum. Jackson, you will wait at the drop point for the entire time. Isaac will meet you there with the necklace, which he will get from Stiles.” Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd nodded in understanding.

Hale turned to Gerard and Matt, his arms raised in a sarcastic welcoming gesture. “Matt ―trustworthy Matt― you now have the most important job. You’ll pretend to admire the gem, smash the glass case it’s in, and run away, leaving the gem there. Security will pursue.” He tossed a security uniform to Stiles, who caught it easily.

“That would be me.” He said looking at the uniform.

“And while real security is arresting you, Stiles will go back and switch out the real gem for the fake gem.” Scott continued.

“And meet me in the upper level corridor, in a camera blind spot, to make the pass.” Isaac pointed to the place on the map.

"Then you’ll give it to Jackson, who’ll give the gem to me at parking K5.” Gerard finished.

“Exactly.” Hale nodded before turning to look at Stiles. “Stiles, nice watch.”

“Thank you.” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. Yes, he liked Hale but it didn’t seem very much like Derek Hale to just lay on the compliments.

“Take it off.” He said, unsmiling with his arms crossed, he nodded to a bin on the table. Stiles shifted on his feet and looked at him, confused.

“You’re a security guard.” Hale threw his hands out. “They don’t wear five thousand dollar watches.” Stiles nodded and took off his watch, blushing that he hadn’t realized sooner. “In fact, all of you, cell phones, watches, communication devices in the bucket.” Hale ordered.

“From now on, no outside contact.”

* * *

 

The sun had begun to set and darkness was creeping in through the windows of the bar. This was probably a good thing as the machines Scott and Isaac needed to make the gem would’ve drawn too much unwanted attention. Stiles made his way over to them to check their progress as Hale went over the plan with everyone else.

“The burnt sapphire is calibrated ever so slightly warm.” Scott said, all his focus on the fake gem, as Stiles approached. “Oh, here, practice.” He handed Stiles a block of clay so that Stiles could practice carving the hand drawn family crest that he’d have to imprint into the silver.

Stiles sent a quick look over his shoulder at Hale, who was lost in conversation with the others. The look did not go unnoticed by Scott.

“He’s inspiring, Stiles. He’s skilled, strategic, magnanimous…”

“FBI target on my back, Scotty.” Stiles interjected in a serious whisper so Isaac wouldn’t hear, Scott had no rebuttal but he didn’t need one as Hale circled around the table with the rest of the group.

“Gather round, gentlemen, it’s game time.” He said, everyone turned to look at him but Gerard stepped forward first.

“I want to see this gem I’m paying for.” He said approaching Scott. “I don’t want any of you walking out with the real one while I’m stuck with the fake. Let’s see.” He held out his hand.

“Scott.” Hale held out his hand, obviously exasperated with Gerard.

“Uh, of course.” Scott reached inside his bag to retrieve the gem. It was wrapped in a cloth. Hale held up for Gerard gingerly. Gerard reached for it but Hale pulled back.

“Unh, unh, unh.” Hale warned. “Fingerprints. Come right over there.” Hale led them away from the group, everyone peeked over their shoulders while Scott stood back nervously, hoping it would pass inspection.

“It’s good.” Gerard admired, he looked up at Scott who let out a sigh of relief.

“Nice work, Scott.” Hale said handing him back the gem. Scott let out a shy smile. “I knew you were the man for the job.” His eyes flicked to Stiles’ momentarily before focusing back on Scott. “Alright, gentlemen, let’s go!”

He clapped his hands together and the group dispersed, prepared to reconvene the next day to steal the gem. Stiles was the last one to walk out and Hale called out for him.

“Stiles, hold on a minute.” Stiles stopped and turned around, unsure whether he should be excited or nervous.

“What’s up?” He tried to keep his voice casual as he spoke but it was hard to do that with Hale walking closer and closer to him until they were almost nose to nose.

“I did some digging into your parents.” Hale breathed, glancing down from Stiles’ eyes to his lips, which he wet nervously.

“My parents are dead.” Stiles tried to keep his voice from wavering.

“Your mother, yes, but last I checked your father was working closely with the FBI, who have quite the target on your back. I wonder what you would do to get rid of that target?”

“My father is just a county sheriff.” Stiles’ hand twitched, wanting to reach out and touch Hale.

“Who’s working with a Raphael McCall, the FBI agent. I can’t really figure out if they’re working to keep you out of jail or in it for good, though.” Hale raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve done my time and if you want to discuss Scott’s father you should talk with him.” Stiles said, tingling with anticipation.

“But I want to talk to you.” Hale said with a smirk. He was only a tiny bit taller than Stiles never broke eye contact with him as Hale leaned in ever so slightly. It was enough for Stiles to take action. He swooped in, pressing his lips against Hale’s, who deepened the kiss almost immediately.

Stiles didn’t mind though, he wrapped his arms around Hale’s neck and let Hale lead him backwards, until his back was flat against the wall. When they broke away to catch their breaths, Hale shucked off his jacket and helped Stiles do the same.

“ _Derek_.” He moaned breathily without thinking, he sounded terribly needy but he immediately stiffened, causing Hale to stop kissing and took a step back from Stiles. Stiles was sure he’d done it now, no one had ever called Hale by his first name. He didn’t know if kissing him broke that rule. He felt his face flushed redder than it already was but what Hale said next surprised him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He sounded concerned and Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to do this just because I’m your boss.”

“No! No, no, it’s not that.” Stiles said hurriedly. “I want this, I’ve wanted this since we played pool.”

“Good.” Hale smiled. “I’ve wanted the exact same. But you still seem uncomfortable, was it something I did?”

“No, I just wasn’t sure if-” Stiles looked down sheepishly. “if it’s okay to call you Derek.” Hale let out a small huff of laughter.

“I thought it was hot.” He said, moving back towards Stiles. “Just maybe not in front of the crew.” Stiles nodded in understanding.

“So is this just a one time thing then?” Stiles asked, playing nervously with his hands.

“Not unless you want it to be, I know I sure as hell don’t.” Derek closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“I don’t want it to be either.” Stiles breathed, looking up at Derek who smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Good.” He mumbled against Stiles’ lips.

Just then a thump from the doorway made them both jump apart. When they went over to look nothing was there. Derek sighed and folded his jacket under his arm. Turning to Stiles, he straightened Stiles undone collar before running a hand through his own disheveled hair.

“What do you say we head back to my room before we have to be back here to pull the heist for that arrogant old dick?” Derek asked, handing Stiles his jacket. Stiles grinned in agreement and let Derek lead him towards the elevators and to his room.

Up in Derek’s room Stiles didn’t really know what to expect. Big and extravagant for one of the richest con men in the world? Check. What he did not expect was Derek Hale to strip down to his underwear, leaving Stiles to watch him and drool, and climb into the huge bed.

The expectant look on Derek’s face prompted him to do the same and crawl in next to Derek. Propped up on his elbow, Derek turned to face him. They continued to kiss softly in the semi darkness, Stiles smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which Hale deepened and rolled over so that Stiles was on top of him.

Derek eventually flopped onto his back and curled up next to Stiles, wrapping him in his arms. It was oddly more intimate than any of what they’d done before and Stiles leaned into it, appreciating Derek’s warmth.

“Are you sure you’re okay pulling the con tomorrow?” Derek whispered against Stiles’ nape, making him shiver.

“I’ve been a con since high school and I’ve been to jail, my father knows I’m not going to change and so does Scott’s father, and as for the target on my back, nobody gets caught and everybody gets paid, right?”

“Right.” Derek placed a small kiss on his shoulder. “What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, Stiles shifted to face him.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Derek gave a half shrug.

“In your future, is there anything that might make you stop running cons? What do you want?” The darkness masked the soft lines of Derek’s face as he watched Stiles carefully.

“The best con in the world, Derek Hale, has a soft spot.” Stiles replied with a grin, Derek nudged him gently.

“I like you and I want to know you better… Unless you think this is moving too fast.” He added hurriedly.

“Definitely not. It’s just surprising for a con to be so open.” Stiles replied. “Let’s see, kids would probably stop me from running cons. I mean, I know what it’s like to not have a parent around but being in jail is a choice, dying isn’t.”

“That means you want kids in the future?” Derek asked quietly. Stiles nodded before realizing Derek couldn’t see him. “Oh- yeah, yeah, I do.” He said.

“What about you?”

“Something that would stop me from running cons would probably be if I couldn’t be in charge of the operation, but more long term, a partner who didn’t want me to. All the people I’ve been with who haven’t wanted me to run cons… well those relationships didn’t last but I think if it’s the right person then I would stop.”

“What if the right person likes running cons too?” Stiles asked quietly, hoping he wasn’t being too forward.

“Then we decide together when, if ever, we stop. A happy ending depends on where you end the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed that terribly written make out sesh lol i hope there aren't any typos but whatever


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team completes the heist. However, there's a less than pleasant ending when a certain sheriff and FBI agent show up on the scene.

Stiles woke up, tangled in the sheets and squinting in the sunlight that was filling the room. He flailed as he tried to get out of bed, hoping Derek didn’t see. Only when he got up did he realize Derek wasn’t there.

He walked into the kitchen area to get a glass of water and noticed a note taped to the cupboard.

_Stiles-_

_I went down early, so it doesn’t look suspicious that we come together. I think it’s just better for the group dynamic going forward that they don’t know we’re together now. It has nothing to do with you, you’re perfect. Get yourself some breakfast and meet me downstairs._

_-Derek_

Stiles smiled and folded the note into his pocket. He looked around the kitchen for something to eat. With a bagel in his mouth he hurriedly got dressed and rushed downstairs, it was almost the meeting time.

The entire team was already there, idly chatting when Stiles rushed in. Some looked up at him but Scott dragged him aside.

“Where the hell were you last night?” He demanded, a firm grip on his arm.

“That’s a story for after this heist is complete, Scotty.” Stiles said with a grin.

They all looked up at the sound of clapping. Hale walked into the room.

“Alright, alright. It’s go time. Is everybody ready and clear on what their job is? Good. Follow me now.” They walked out of the bar into the broad daylight and towards the National Historical French Museum.

“Does he want us to get caught?” Scott hissed under his breath.

“It’s part of the plan, Scotty.” Stiles explained. “Walk in innocently but walk out with a million dollar necklace.”

* * *

 

When they got to the museum Hale handed Scott the key to the VIP lounge and a briefcase.

“You’ve done your part magnificently but there’s one more small job for you. In there’s a laptop, as Boyd puts up the cameras you keep an eye on things. I’ll join you there as soon as I can. Otherwise, enjoy yourselves until the rendezvous time. The rest of you, spread out into the crowd and get the job done.” He said the last part in a hushed voice.

Stiles changed quickly into the security guard uniform. He passed Boyd in the hallway, discreetly sticking tiny cameras to the walls. They didn’t acknowledge each other for fear of getting caught.

In the lounge the camera feeds began to pop up on the computer screen. Scott and Hale smiled, it was all coming together.

“Right on schedule.” Hale remarked, as another feed came up.

“They might be onto us.” Commented Scott, tentatively. “Looks like there’s additional security.” Hale nodded with a smirk.

“Guess we’ll have to give them someone to catch.” He said, Scott grinned.

Stiles idled in the gallery of the Argent necklace. There was a surprising amount of people milling around the old museum. Families, couples, even a couple of school field trips. From his corner spot he watched Matt draw his hands out of his pockets and slip the brass knuckles on as he stalked towards the glass case containing the necklace. He stopped in front of it, pretending to admire it before drawing back and smashing. A few people let out screams of surprise and Matt sprinted like mad in the other direction as multiple security guards pursued, including Stiles.

They tackled Matt to the floor and one pulled out his walkie talkie.

“We’ve got a vandal in the museum, secure the room.”

“No, no, no, I got it.” Stiles assured them. “You take him in.” The other guards nodded their appreciation and Stiles went back to the room.

“Alright everybody, clear out of here.” He yelled to the crowd huddled around the case. “Okay? Can you back up? Thank you.” He pushed past, people dispersed, glancing nervously over their shoulders and Stiles made a clean switch right before another security guard walked up.

“Looks like he broke clean through the glass. Get everybody out of here.” He told him, the other guard nodded and Stiles slipped out of the room.

Hale patted Scott on the shoulder. They watched it all on the camera feed. Stiles had the necklace and Isaac and Jackson were in place for the pick up and the drop.

“Like clockwork.” Hale said, reclining in his chair.

“I- I have to tell you, Mr. Hale. This is a first class operation from top to bottom.” Scott said in admiration.

“Well, you and Stiles are a pleasure to work with.” Hale replied with a slight nod. Scott gave a little nod of acknowledgement and tried to smile. Hale caught on.

“You’re not having nearly enough fun, Scott.”

“Oh, I cloak anxiety with indifference and reserved chatter.” Scott said, turning back to the video feed.

“You know, I might have some work coming up later in the summer. How do you feel about Paris?” Hale asked with a grin.

“J’adore Paris, mon frere.” Scott said with a huge smile.

“Good, good.” Hale nodded, turning to watch the cameras.

Stiles had switched back to his plain clothes. He was walking down a clear hallway and passed Isaac.

“You’re up.” He said, making the discreet past between the two. The both smiled and continued walking down the hallway. Isaac feeling the heavy necklace in his pocket.

Everything was going according to plan. Matt was with security and the police pretending not to know anything, claiming he accidentally broke the glass. Isaac had the necklace and Stiles was on his was up to the rooftop parking level where they’d all meet afterwards. Jackson was on deck now. Isaac would pretend to bump into him, they’d make the pass, and he’d deliver to Argent before meeting them on the roof.

Stiles was on the roof, Hale was already there. He had his hands on the barrier and was looking down, tense.

“Where are the others?” Stiles called out. Hale nodded down to where he was looking and Stiles rushed to see.

Three agents were running towards Argent and Jackson. Five cars had already pulled up, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd all in them.

“There it is. Go, go!” Stiles heard the lead agent yell out, pointing towards the drop. Jackson and Argent looked up. “FBI! Hands in the air!” He cocked his gun, all the hands went up. The necklace was in Argent’s hand.

“I’ll take that.” One of the agent’s took it while another cuffed him.

“Hey, careful with that, it’s a priceless family heirloom.

“Yeah, it’s gonna cost you four to six years.” He said with a grin.

Up on the roof, Hale was looking grim. Stiles watched with his mouth open in shock.

“Is that…” Stiles asked nervously.

“Raphael McCall, yes. And the man who questioned Matt, a one, Noah Stilinski.” Stiles looked over a Hale, he did not look pleased. He looked back down when he heard a ruckus. Scott was arguing with his father.

“What are you doing, Scotty…” Stiles groaned, exasperated.

“Pantomiming his wholly unexpected capture, I’m sure.” Hale snapped coldly. “It’s not just the New York summer heat. The air thickens when things don’t feel right.”

Stiles looked over confused.“What are you talking about?"

“ _You_ have an FBI target on your back, _you_ have a sheriff for a father and a nasty relationship with a certain FBI agent McCall.” Hale pointed his finger accusingly.

“What the hell are you saying? That I tipped them off?” Stiles said incredulously.

“Exactly.” Hale said, glaring at him.

“That’s- That’s absurd. We discussed this and I thought you realized I would never-”

“Actually, I tried to discuss it and you started kissing me.”

“Oh! Now you’re turning that onto me?!” Stiles yelled. “ _You_ invited me to your room, _you_ pressed me up against that wall, and _you_ said you had wanted that since the day we met.”

“Like you didn’t say the same thing.” Hale snapped. Stiles stood there, affronted.

“I can’t believe you think I’d do this. Land my best friend in prison, back in the hands of his father. You’re out of your mind.”

“If I had an FBI target on my back the size of your’s, I’d do anything to get rid of it.” Hale said with a flick of his eyebrow. Stiles shoved him backwards.

“Fuck you, Derek Hale.”

Hale looked away, Stiles was breathing heavily. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper folded in half. He slapped it down in front of Stiles who picked it up and unfolded it.

It was a check for him for one hundred sixty thousand dollars. His hands shook a little.

“Everyone gets paid.” He said tersely.

“Always on my team.” Hale said through gritted teeth. “I hope this little operation of yours has built up enough good will that you’ll be joining Scott in Paris in a few months.”

“You still think I’m a thief… and a snitch.” Stiles snapped.

“Fish don’t do well out of water, Stiles.” He leaned in with a little wink, but no smile. “I hope calling this in served its purpose.” He walked away.

Stiles wanted to scream out that it wasn’t him who had tipped off the FBI, it was someone else but Hale had already left. Stiles sighed and looked back at the check.

On the memo line it said, “for a job well done”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope I'm not rushing things if you're reading this and it feels rushed please let me know i only want to improve


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael McCall pays Stiles a visit.

Stiles was alone in his apartment. He hadn’t seen Scott for a few weeks, he was still sifting through his legal issues but there was a knock on the door. He opened it and groaned. Raphael McCall pushed his way past Stiles.

“What the hell are you doing here and what could you possibly want from me?” Stiles demanded.

“I’d be careful what you say, Stiles, we’re all watching you.”

“Yeah, you’ve got my father on retainer so you can track where I get my freaking coffee from.” McCall shrugged, not denying it.

“You hear about that museum heist?” He asked.

“The National Historical French Museum, yeah.” Stiles feigned disinterest.

“Then you know that I got Scott for it.” McCall looked down, disappointed.

“Still don’t see what this has to do with me.” He pointed out.

“Well, I think, and your father is under the same impression, that if Scott was involved chances are you were too.”

“Am I being charged or accused of something?” Stiles stood up defensively.

“Not yet.” McCall said cooly.

“Well then I think you should leave.” He opened the door.

“I have a few questions first.” McCall didn’t move from his spot.

“Then you’ll have to arrest me.” Stiles said as he held open the door.

“Come on, Stiles. You really don’t want to go down that path, do you?” Stiles shrugged.

“Fine, what do you want?” He slammed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed.

“Hale. How do you think he got away?” McCall asked.

“He runs a pretty good game.” Stiles said, maintaining eye contact.

“He does.” McCall nodded. “You wanna know what I think?”

“Not really but I have a feeling I’ll hear anyways.” McCall chuckled.

“He’s not the most brilliant criminal and his thefts aren't high tech, but he knows people. I think you were on his team, and he charmed you. You tipped him off that we were coming and both of you escaped together.”

“That’s an interesting theory, but I wasn’t there and, even if I was, how would I know you were coming? I heard someone on the inside tipped you and my dad off about the heist. I know it wasn’t Scott or he’d be here, sitting at that table. So I don’t know who did it but this idea you’ve got is all wrong. I wasn’t there, you said it yourself. The target on my back is too big for risks like that. But, hey, you got Argent and you saved the necklace. Run with that.” He opened the door again. “Now please leave unless you have solid evidence against me or a warrant.”

McCall made his way through the door. “Stiles, we may not have proof yet but your father and I both know and one day, you’ll get what’s coming.”

Stiles slammed the door after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update for awhile ill try to get better at that


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael McCall returns with the promised warrant.

A couple days after the incident Scott was back, good as new. He said he had been interrogated by his dad and Stiles’.

“They also asked about you. They probably asked everyone but nobody gave you or Hale up.”

“Why’d they let you go?” Stiles asked.

“Well, they let Boyd, Isaac, and I out because they had no actual proof of us being part of the heist and they were going to charge Jackson since they caught him at the drop but they let him go because he promised to testify against Argent.”

“What about Hale?” Stiles asked, trying to mask his concern.

“Oh, they have nothing on him.” Scott said with a chuckle.

“I meant have you heard from him?”

“Oh! Yeah, there was a meeting a couple days ago. Just to pay us, only you and Matt weren’t there. He said he’d already paid you and that Matt was probably in prison with Argent.”

They sat in silence for a while, then, right as Stiles said; “Your father paid me a visit-” and Scott said; “Did Hale mention Paris to you-”, someone knocked on the door. Stiles got up with a sigh and opened it and visibly slouched and groaned when he saw McCall and his father standing at the door, backed by three other agents.

“Not again.” He complained. They pushed through, Scott jumped up and stood next to Stiles.

“We have a warrant here to search the premises.” McCall stated, holding up a piece of paper. Stiles snatched it, he and Scott read over it. They both looked up at the same time and said, “What the hell, dad?!”

The other agents dispersed and started rifling through Stiles’ stuff.

“Hey, hey, _hey_!” Stiles called out, grabbing a painting an agent had taken from the wall. “That’s precious!”

“Is it stolen?” McCall asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“ _No_.” Stiles snapped and set it down on the table.

“Now what the hell is this all about?” Scott said, stepping forward. The sheriff put a hand on McCall’s shoulder to signal he would explain.

“We have probable cause since both you and Stiles are suspects in this heist, and, since you hang out here so often, that’s more cause that you might’ve included Stiles in this heist.”

“We already told you! Neither of us had anything to do with that heist!” Stiles insisted.

“Anyways, what are you looking for?” Scott asked. “You have Argent in custody and the necklace in the museum, so…?”

The two men tensed and looked at each.

“Spit it out.” Stiles snapped. McCall sighed

. “After closer inspection by our experts we determined that the necklace we have in custody is a forgery. The thieves left a forgery in the case and Jackson delivered a forgery to Argent, that means the original was missing.”

“Obviously Jackson was our first suspect,” Stilinski cut in. “but he didn’t have it, neither did Isaac or Boyd, we’re checking here then we’re off to Scott’s place.” At that Scott’s eyes went wide. He was just about to say something when Stiles stopped him.

“Wait, what about Matt?” He asked, McCall squinted his eyes at him.

“Who’s Matt?” He asked suspiciously. Scott glanced at him nervously.

“He’s Argent’s inside man.” Stiles said, looking up and seeing the parents suspicious faces he gaped. “Or- ah, at least that's what, uh, Jackson told me…”

“Well, we didn’t pick up any inside man, named Matt or otherwise.” Scott and Stiles looked at each other, alarmed. _Where the hell was Matt?_

McCall turned to his agents, “Anything?”

They had just come out of the bathroom and shook their heads. “We just have to check the bedroom then we can move onto McCall’s place.”

“I- What? My- My place? I’m just gonna- gonna head over there n-now then. Clean up- Clean up the place a bit, you know. See ya, Stiles.” He rushed out quickly and the engine of his motorbike revved below. Stiles smiled, Scott probably wanted to hide the forgery he was working on of a Fabergé Egg. It was the most complex thing Stiles had ever seen and Scott’s apartment was a mess of tools and supplies and copies.

“Can you hurry this up a bit?” He turned back to his father. “You interrupted my lunch to ransack my apartment. Not really father of the year.”

“Save it Stiles. You think I want to be here? With a warrant to search my son’s home and possibly arrest him?”

“I thought we crossed that bridge, dad. The whole ‘I can’t believe I have to arrest my one and only son’ spiel.”

“We might’ve but that doesn’t make it any less upsetting and disappointing.”

“I don’t want to hear it Dad, it’s your own choice-”

“You left me no choice! You want me to turn a blind eye while you blatantly disrespect the law?”

“All I know is that you moved across the country to work with McCall for the sole purpose of bringing Scott and I down. So pardon me for making it seem like I’m not too fond of you at the moment.”

“I’m done with this argument, Stiles. We’re leaving for Scott’s, I think we gave him plenty of time to clean up whatever _project_ he was worried about us finding.” He walked out the door and Stiles, clinging to the frame with white knuckles, yelled after him.

“Mom, wouldn’t have been such a pain in my ass. She would’ve taken the time to listen and understand and maybe- maybe show some fucking empathy!” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He turned around and was faced by McCall and his three agents. He stepped out of the way.

“Get the fuck out.” He mumbled nodding to the door. They left silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going somewhere trust me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have to team up to find and stop Matt.

Scott came over the next day and called out for Stiles, there was no response. The door to his bedroom was open and it was visible from the entrance that Stiles was in there, huddled under the covers. Scott came in a dragged the covers off, Stiles didn’t move from his fetal position.

“Stiles, what the hell happened?” Scott whispered harshly. He listened as Stiles mumbled an explanation.

“... and I called him a pain in the ass and I- I-” Stiles’ voice faltered and wobbled. “I brought up my mom and I know- I know I shouldn’t have but I was so- I was so mad and I basically told him that she would’ve been better- like-like it would’ve been better if he was- he was- he was gone and she was here.” Stiles let out a sob and reached blindly for the covers.

Little did he know that Hale was in the kitchen, cheeks flushing red.

“Hey, hey, Stiles, listen to me. You didn’t mean that, he knows it. It’s just stressful, you guys are like opposites. I don’t know if you saw but the argument I got into with my dad when he arrested me. Christ, it was bad. It happens to everyone, your dad still loves you. Now, you need to get up because-” The rest of Scott’s sentence was whispered but Derek heard the yelp Stiles let out.

“Hale’s _here_?”

The next minute he was out of the room, ears bright red. He had on pyjamas but Hale still let out a little breath. He always looked good.

“So sorry about that.” He said hoarsely, Hale nodded. “Why are you guys here?”

“Well, yesterday, when my dad mentioned that they didn't have Matt I got suspicious and did some digging. Turns out Matt has a history of doing forgery work for Argent so he knew what to do with the necklace. He smashed the glass, made the switch and then ran.”

“So I switched out Scott’s forgery for Matt’s forgery and all along he had the original?” Stiles asked, Scott nodded.

“I think he tipped the cops off once he was caught and then hightailed it out of there, Hale disagrees.” Stiles glowered at Hale.

“Stiles interacted with two many people, security guards, visitors, for him not to be charged if we were caught. We were caught, though, and he wasn’t charged. All that means to me is that he called it in.”

“I didn’t-” Stiles began but Scott cut him off.

“I also found out where Matt is hiding.” That got Stiles’ attention.

“How? Where?”

“Well, remember Danny? Used to work at the FBI but got fired for accessing sealed files? I got him to help me hack Matt’s file. In 2014 Matt bought an old apartment complex and demolished it. In the FBI files it said that it’s completely destroyed, that it’s a buildingless property. Hale and I went to take a look and there’s a perfectly intact apartment complex there. I don’t know how he did it but he totally pulled the wool over there eyes and so he’s hiding right here in the city.”

“Now what?” Stiles asked.

“Well Hale wants to go after him but I’m saying we leave it be. How do we explain all this to the FBI when we turn him in?” Stiles nodded but made eye contact with Hale. They both wanted to go after Matt.

“You stay here, Scotty.” Stiles said. “If we’re not back or haven’t contacted you in some way in an hour and a half call our dads and tell them everything.” Scott sat down, he didn’t look happy but he nodded.

Stiles and Derek left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we're nearing the end? idk i've got a couple more chapters to write

**Author's Note:**

> this is a longer one so buckle up folks. it's really really loosely based on white collar so don't expect much


End file.
